


Miss Swan and her yellow bug prove the Queen correct yet again

by BigG1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Shivering, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowed In, Trapped, True Love, True Love's Kiss, car cuddles, trapped in car, yellow bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: They're supposed to spend Xmas as a family at the Charming's house, but a snowstorm leaves Regina afraid to drive. Emma attempts to 'rescue' her and makes things worse, then better.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Miss Swan and her yellow bug prove the Queen correct yet again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miss Swan and her yellow bug prove the Queen correct yet again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539146) by BigG1999. 



> Hope you'll enjoy my rewrite of this story I wrote on Xmas 2015. You can find the original on ff . net above if you wanna see how bad it was, lol.

"Henry, come on! Snow wants to eat breakfast before noon," Emma yells up the stairs.

"If they didn't move an hour outside of town we would be able to," he answers, running down the stairs.

"No running on the stairs kid, you know better,” she scolds, earning an eye roll before continuing, “and if they hadn’t moved then we would have three adults and a four year old in a two bedroom loft. I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that would be much fun,” she states, reaching out and brushing his hair back, out of his face.

"Ma," he whines, stepping out of her reach and brushing his bangs back into place.

"Fine, but don't whine to me when your mother comes in with a comb and fixes it herself, now out the door," she orders, grabbing a small box off the counter.

"Who’s that gift for?" he questions over his shoulder was they exit the apartment.

"It's for your mom, all the others are in the car already. I took them out while you were getting ready. You take as long as your mom does, and you don't look half as good," Emma teases. 

"Hey! I resent that!" he says, getting in the car.

"What does take you so long kid? You have a bit of fun by yourself before we leave?" she questions, bumping his shoulder.

"Ew Ma!" he shouts, turning bright red as he shoves her shoulder, not so lightly.

"Ow kid,” she says, grabbing her shoulder, “Calm down with that, you’re seventeen, not ten anymore.”

Henry looks down in shame, “I’m sorry Ma.”

“It’s okay kid,” she rubs his shoulder, “Just be aware kiddo. I’m sorry too, I was just joking.”

"I know.”

“So were you?” she questions with a grin.

She earns a loud groan from her son as he turns to the window, ready to ignore her.

"Alright I'll stop kid," she chuckles, nudging his shoulder as she takes off towards her parents house.

"So…” he states as they pass the town line, “what did you get me?"

"Nothing if you ask again kid. You know the rules," Emma chuckles.

"Alright, when is Mom coming?"

"As late as she can I bet. She's not too fond of the idea of staying with her mortal enemy overnight, without magic."

"But she is staying the night, right?"

"She said she would kid."

"Alright, good."

* * *

"So are you guys ready for dinner?" Snow questions.

"Uh, Regina isn't here yet," Emma says, looking out the window at their cars, hoping to see Regina’s car. 

"I figured she wasn't coming due to the snow."

"What, is the Queen afraid of snow?" Emma questions, internally laughing at the idea of Regina being afraid of a snowstorm.

"If she was I don't think you'd be here,” Snow jokes, earning a chuckle from her husband.

"Oh ha-ha, funny Mom," Emma rolls her eyes, pulling out her cellphone.

As if by magic, the device starts ringing.

"Speaking of the Queen,” she nods, heading to the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hey Regina, you on your way?" she questions.

"Hello Miss Swan. No, I am not on my way. Due to the weather, I am not driving miles outside of town. It is only going to get worse tonight. May I speak with Henry?"

"Oh hell no. Regina you're not staying home alone on Christmas Eve," Emma says, opening the coat closet.

"Miss Swan, I have made up my mind. I am not driving in this weather."

"Alright, I'll be there to get you," Emma states, ending the call before the former queen can argue, pulling her red leather jacket from the closet.

"Mom, Dad?" Emma yells.

"Yes?" David questions, stepping into the hallway.

"I'm going to go get Regina, she's being a baby about the snow,” she explains, pulling her jacket on, “Henry!"

"Yeah Ma?" he yells from Neal's room, playing a video game with his little uncle watching on the floor.

"I'm going to get your mom, alright?"

"Sounds good,” he calls, not bothering to look up from his game.

"I'll be back by nine, if not I'll call. We all know how Regina can be,” she says to her father.

"Alright Emma, I love you," David says, pulling her into a hug.

"Love you too dad."

* * *

"Hi," Emma greats as Regina opens the door.

"Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing here?" Regina questions, a perfect image of the evil queen she once was.

Emma rolls her eyes, not impressed at her show, "Come on. I'll drive.”

"I'm not going anywhere in this weather Miss Swan,” Regina states.

"Regina, come on. I already made it here," Emma argues.

"I suggest leaving before it gets too bad for you to do so," Regina states, shutting the door.

"Hey!” Emma forces her foot in the way of the door, stopping it before Regina can slam it.

"Emma," Regina growls, glaring at the blonde.

"Come on. Henry was really excited that you were coming," Emma pleads, green eyes connecting with brown.

Regina sighs, earning a grin from the blonde, which she rolls her eyes at.

“Fine, for Henry.”

"I mean, I was going to kidnap you anyways,” Emma jokes with a shrug.

“I’d like to see you try,” Regina chuckles darkly, a fireball in her hand as she raises an eyebrow.

Emma laughs, reaching past Regina to grab her coat, putting out the fireball with her other hand easily and holding out the coat, offering help to put it on.

“Come on, your majesty,” Emma teases, a playful glint in her eyes.

“I should murder you,” the former queen states.

“I won’t tell anybody you didn’t,” Emma promises, “now come on, let’s go.”

Regina rolls her eyes and turns, allowing Emma to help put her coat on.

"Alright, you ready?" Emma questions.

"As ready as I'll ever be when it comes to that monstrosity,” Regina states, turning around regally.

"Hey! She's most likely to make it that your car."

"That doesn't make it any better, Miss Swan."

* * *

"I can not believe you Swan," Regina scolds as Emma gets back in the car.

"Believe me? You're the one who was distracting me!" Emma defends, attempting to start the car again.

"I merely changed the radio station Miss Swan. That is no reason to drive into a ditch,” she argues as the car sputters, refusing to turn over.

"Yes Regina, because I planned on doing that," Emma rolls her eyes, pumping the gas.

"Well you could've fooled me."

"Oh bite me, your majesty,” Emma growls, hitting her steering wheel as she gives up, “Fuck!” she yells in frustration.

“Very helpful,” Regina states, watching the temper tantrum with no amusement.

"If you'd give me a fucking secound I'd call my father to see if he can come get us!” Emma snaps, “Seeing as we are three miles from the townline and four from their house, I don't expect you to be up for walking that far."

"I’m sorry I didn’t pack my snow boots, princess," Regina states calmly.

Emma rolls her eyes as she pulls out her phone.

* * *

"So we're stuck here?" Emma questions into the phone.

Chocolate eyes meet jade, questioning.

"Yeah. We'll stick it out. Can I say goodnight to Henry?"

Regina sits up straighter, ready to talk to their son.

"Oh," Emma sighs, "no, you don't need to wake him. When he wakes up tell him I'm with his mom and we're safe… Goodnight Dad… Love you too."

"So they're useless?" Regina questions when she hangs up the phone.

"The snow is so high they can't even open the garage door," the blonde sighs.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come tonight. Now we have to stay in this monstrosity all night?"

Emma shrugs, "I've been in worse. At the Habiliments I slept in the closet under the cot."

Regina’s nose crinkles at the thought.

"Oh and sleeping under a bench in New York was great too."

"Why on Earth didn't you sleep on the cot or the bench?" Regina questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Homeless aren't allowed to loiter," Emma shrugs, getting out of the car.

"Why did you go back there?" Regina questions when Emma renters the car, now in the back seat.

"These seats aren't as worn as the other ones and we can sleep back here, come on back."

"That is highly inappropriate Miss Swan. I am fine where I am. Besides, isn't that were Henry was conceived?"

Emma scoffs, "I have some class Regina, geez. And stop with the 'Miss Swan' shit? I think that I've earned Emma."

"How? By getting us stuck in your tiny run down bug for hours? You've earned Miss Swan, dear," Regina growls.

"Fine, whatever,” Emma sighs, tired of arguing with the brunette.

She lies down, turning to face the seats and wait it out. Hours stretch on in the darkness, only the sound of falling snow and wildlife entering the bug. Slowly a new noise enters the mix, one Emma can’t place at first. She turns around, facing the front of the car, trying to place the sound. From her vantage point she can’t see a thing, but can tell the sound is coming from Regina.

“Regina?” she whispers, not wanting to wake her if she’s sleeping.

“W-w-what?” she questions, her voice shaking as much as she is. 

Emma groans, placing the sound as Regina’s teeth chattering. She quickly rushes out of the bug and throwing Regina’s door open.

"M-miss Sss-Swan, it's fr-freezing-"

"I know, I can hear you shivering. Get in the back," Emma orders.

"T-that's highly i-in-"

"Get in the back or I'm going to put snow on you."

Chocolate eyes glare, but she gives the women what she wants, getting out and setting in the back.

"Lay down."

“It-t-t is-s-s li-i-ie,” Regina corrects through her shivering, but does as ordered.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Alright, I'm going to  **lie** behind you alright?"

Regina doesn't respond, instead curling into herself, her hands coming to rest in front of her stomach. Emma takes that as an okay and eases herself into the small space between Regina and the back of the seat. Regina jerks forward when Emma accidently brushes her behind. Emma automatically attempts to save Regina from falling to the floor of the bug, her hand reaching out and grabbing Regina around the hips. .

"H-ha-ands to you-yourself Miss Swan," Regina orders without an ounce of bite in her voice.

"Sorry, I thought you were falling," Emma apologizes quickly, her hand leaving Regina’s hip, going to the outside of her own thigh.

They lay there, the black sky somehow getting even darker and the cold getting colder. Soon enough Emma can hear Regina's teeth chattering again.

A leather clad arm wraps around the designer coat.

"Emma," Regina hisses.

"I'm not going to be the one to explain to our son why his mother froze to death less than two inches away from me. I won't tell anybody, nobody would believe me if I did. Just, cuddle with me. For Henry."

"Ho-how are y-you no-ot fr-freezing?" Regina questions, slowly turning her body to face the blonde, trying not to fall off the small seat.

"Leather is really warm?" 

She receives only a glare, letting her know it is not a good enough answer.

"One of the foster homes was really cold. I got used to it,” Emma shrugs slightly, only partially lying.

"You-you're lying," Regina states.

"Yeah," she nods, green eyes meeting brown, pleading with her.

Emma can feel her tense. Regina knows the look in Emma's eyes, it's a look she has when people talk of her mother.

"Okay," Regina whispers, moving a little closer to the blonde.

"Can I wrap my arm around you or are you going to freak out again?"

"I'll allow it, but you tell anybody and I'll-"

"Ruin my happiness, yeah I get it," Emma jokes, wrapping an arm around the brunette and pulling her even closer.

Regina tenses at first as Emma shifts, pulling her leather jacket off. She shimmies a bit so Regina’s face is level with her chest and she drapes her jacket around them, cocooning Regina’s head and her chest.

Regina sighs, shifting herself. She cushions her face with her hand, her other one slowly finding its way to the small of Emma’s back, where her shirt has ridden up a bit. Heat is radiating off the blonde, so much so Regina briefly wonders if it’s magic, before remembering they are outside of the town limits. 

“Stop thinking so much, relax,” Emma whispers, her hand coming to rest on Regina’s shoulder. 

“We’re stranded in the-”

“Shh,” Emma shushes, her fingers lightly running through Regina’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Regina whispers.

Emma hums in response, her fingers continuing to run through dark hair. Slowly Emma feels the tension leave Regina’s body. She doesn’t stop, loving the feeling of the silky strands and the light scent of apples that must be Regina’s shampoo. 

Regina’s body tensing causes Emma to become alert, the sleep she was moments away from gone as Regina lets out a whimper.

“‘Gina?” Emma whispers, looking down at the woman, still obviously asleep. 

“I’ll be good,” Regina chokes out, her hand leaving it’s spot on Emma’s back and coming up to claw at her own throat, as if someone was choking her.

"Shh," Emma whispers, her hand covering the brunettes. 

"Mother," Regina mumbles, a whimper escaping.

Emma hushes her, slowly lacing her finger around Regina's, tricking them into letting go.

"I'll be good," she mumbles, still asleep.

"I know," Emma soothes, leading Regina's hand to her own waist.

Regina’s hand clutches the bottom of her shirt, her breathing still erratic. 

“Shh,” Emma hums, her hands coming up to run through Regina’s hair again. 

Slowly Regina’s breathing evens out again and Emma lets out a sigh of relief. She can’t help herself as she leans in, pressing a kiss to the darker woman’s forehead before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Emma wakes to the feeling of Regina falling, her reflexes are quicker than her mind and act on their own, grabbing the front of Regina's shirt, pulling her close.

"Sorry," Emma apologizes when her mind catches up, releasing the brunette.

"Thank you, Emma" Regina whispers, sitting up and looking out of the car. 

Regina opens the door and exits the car, letting in a breeze of cold air. The blonde groans at the cold, pulling her jacket from the ground and putting it on as she follows the former queen’s lead.

"Moms!" Henry yells from the road with a grin.

Both women look up to the road to find David with the truck.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiles, rushing up the ditch to hug him.

Regina takes longer to make her way up the ditch, her high heeled boots not suited for real snow.

"Henry," she smiles, leaning into the hug.

"Mom," he grins into the embrace.

"How about we come back for the car later? I bet you two are freezing from last night," David suggest.

"Yes please," Emma answers, climbing into the truck, not caring that the four of them have to squeeze into the two person cab.

* * *

Arriving at the Charming's house a four year old rushes to greet them.

"'Gina! 'Gina! Up!" the boy orders, making grabby hands at the brunette. 

"Alright, but we need to work on my name. Can you say Ruff?" she questions, picking up the small boy with a smile.

"Wuff," he giggles.

"Not quite there yet little man," she chuckles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"'Gina! Henry stay in my room last night! Now we open presents!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Mommy say when you get here we open presents, now you here so now we open presents!" he explains.

"Hey kid, do I even get a hi?" Emma questions as they walk inside.

"Hi Emma. You have fun last night 'Gina?"

Emma’s face falls at the complete lack of care she gets from her little brother, causing Regina to let out a dark chuckle before turning her attention back to the child in her arms.

"Not nearly as much as you dear. How about you go find your mother and ask if we can start opening presents, alright?" she asks, setting him down.

"Okay 'Gina!" he grins, running to the kitchen where his mother is making hot cocoa for everybody..

"That kid loves you too much. What did you do to him?" Emma questions.

“Oh is somebody jealous?" Regina jokes, walking into the living room.

Emma rolls her eyes, following the former queen. Her eyes roam over her behind without a second thought, enjoying the way it fills out the pants she rarely wears. Her sight is interrupted as Regina sits down on the couch and she follows, sitting next to her on the small loveseat before taking in the room before them. 

The room is decorated in true Snow White fashion, pine cones and homemade banners strung up, a tree in the corner decorated with at least a thousand lights and gold and purple ball ornaments, a pile of presents underneath it. 

“Henry, why don’t you pass out the presents?” Snow suggests as she enters the room, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa, one to Emma and one to Regina.

“Thanks Mom,” Emma says, taking the drink happily.

“Thank you Snow,” Regina states, watching as Henry creates piles for everybody. 

They didn't go as overboard as she had expected. Neal and Henry getting the most presents, at least two from every person present, while the adults got one from everybody. Regina is thankful she brought the presents over days before, having known the storm was coming and preparing for the worst.

Neal and Henry open their presents first, comic books, video games, and toy wards with matching shields. Neither care to watch their parents open their presents and beg to play their new games. They win easily, cheering as they head back to Neal’s room.

“Share with your uncle!” Emma yells as they disappear down the hallway.

"Shit, Regina I left your gift in the car," Emma says, slapping her forehead.

"Thank's perfectly alright Miss Swan. It seems I didn't grab your gift when you so rudely dragged me from my house."

Emma rolls her eyes but smiles, "Ma you go first."

Snow carefully opens her gift from Emma first, smiling at the beanie.

"You used to wear your old one all the time, I figured you needed a new one," she explains with a smile.

David gives her a pair of earrings, a perfect match to her new wedding ring. They share a brief kiss before she opens Regina's.

She takes out an apple, all traces of a smile gone. Her wide eyes connect with Regina's hard glare. Emma breaks out in laughter, breaking the tension.

"That's a good one Regina," she laughs.

"Think of it as us finally getting past the past. Plus I always love that look on you. Old habits die hard they say," Regina states, taking the box from the woman and removing the false bottom before handing it back.

Snow opens it, finding a hallmark ornament of her disney self with her prince holding her.

"Thank you. It’s precious," Snow smiles.

“So you grabbed that, but not my gift?” Emma questions.

Regina rolls her eyes, ignoring the blonde, "David I think you should go next."

He grins, ripping into his presents like a child, his grin growing when he gets some riding boots from Regina and a new jacket from Snow. He bursts into laughter at the toy sword from his daughter.

"I know you would've gone out and got yourself one after seeing Neal with one, so I thought I'd save you the trouble."

"Thanks Emma," he grins, standing up and pulling her into a half hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Now you two got matching gifts from me, so open them at the same time,” he orders, handing them both a small envelope. 

"Oh wow, so thoughtful," Regina deadpans at the gift card to Granny's.

"Well it's all I could think of," he defends with a shrug.

Emma gets earrings from Snow, tiny swans to match her old necklace. Regina gets a nice pair of shoes that she surprisingly likes.

* * *

"I really wasn't expecting you to let Henry stay," Emma says, glancing the brunette next to her.

"Eyes on the road, Swan. I do not want to pull this thing out a ditch ever again," Regina orders.

"You didn't even help," she points out as they turn onto Regina's street.

"Do you want to come inside and exchange our gifts?" Regina questions as they pull up to her house.

"That sounds great to me," Emma agrees, getting a small box out of the glove compartment.

"I'll get us some apple cider also," Regina says, getting out of the car.

"God, that sounds really good."

"Glad you think so, dear," Regina chuckles as they enter her house.

Emma stumbles on the entrance rug as she attempts to follow the brunette to the study.

"You ruin anything it comes out of your paycheck," Regina states over her shoulder as she enters her study.

"So where's my present?"

"Wow, went a whole five minutes," Regina teases, snapping her fingers and a neatly wrapped present appearing in it, “I see where Henry gets his impatiences from, Emma.”

Emma can't help her smile when hearing her name. She covers up her reaction by scooping the gift out of the tanned hand and replacing it with her own.

"Something small," Regina observes.

"Something big, some red and something blue," Emma mocks.

Regina rolls her eyes as she opens her present carefully, using her nails to cut the tape and unfolding the wrapping paper. Emma watches her do so, not moving a muscle.

"Oh Emma," she gasps, "I love it. It's beautiful."

"Really?" Emma questions, her lip quirking up.

"It's just like yours, but it's mine."

"I saw the apple and I knew it was yours," Emma grins.

"I love it. Would you help me?” she questions, unhooking the clasp of the necklace.

“Of course,” the blonde nods, gently taking it and moving behind Regina. 

She tries not to inhale deeper when Regina's shampoo can be smelled, tries not to notice in the small beauty mark on the back of her neck, usually hidden under raven locks. She really tries to ignore the spark she feels when her fingers lightly brush the fine white hairs on Regina’s neck, or the way Regina shivers at the touch.

"There we go," Emma says, stepping away from her as soon as it is clasped.

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispers, looking down to the ground with a small smile.

Emma grins as she takes in the shy smile, watching until Regina’s shyness goes away and she is urged to open the present she is holding. She isn't neat like Regina, tearing open the wrapping paper and tape at the same time, gasping when she feels her gift.

"Really?" Emma questions, looking to the older woman.

"I figured you needed a new one. It has been a few years."

"Oh my god! I love you!" Emma grins, throwing herself at the former Queen, capturing her in a hug.

Regina chuckles, "be careful, if Neal sees this he may never speak to you again."

Emma laughs, pulling back and apologizing, "Sorry, I got excited. But thank you so much. I really needed some new leather."

"Well, I'm really tired of seeing you in the colors you have. Black is by far a better color,” Regina explains defensively.

Emma rolls her eyes, "I guess it's all about you huh?"

Regina smiles as she looks towards the floor again.

"Is that blush I see?" Emma gasps, eyes wide and covering her mouth in fake surprise.

"You're an idiot," Regina snaps, but her eyes are glowing when they meet green.

"Yeah. I never said I wasn't,” Emma jokes, earning another chuckle.

Emma takes a look at the clock and groans, it's after eleven. Regina looks too, sighing.

"I guess you should go then."

"Yeah, I bet I'll have a call early about some Christmas prank."

Regina nods, walking Emma to the door.

"Merry Christmas, Emma.”

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Emma grins.

Something above her head causes her to stop in the doorway, turning and looking up to investigate. 

"Is that mistletoe?" she questions, eyes locked on the bud above Regina's door.

"What?" Regina questions, her eyes wide as she looks up.

"That's mistletoe."

"I thought I took them all down. How in the world did I miss that one? I'm so sorry, Henry put them up. He was trying to get some girl under them," she explains, blush coating her cheeks.

"Well, rules are rules," Emma states with a shrug.

Brown eyes snap to green, locking on them. Regina freezes, not blinking. Emma looks down, noting how red those lips look. She watches as a pink tongue wets them, white teeth trapping the bottom lip. Jade eyes meet chocolate once more, asking for permission.vBoth are surprised when Regina pulls the blonde in, her hand wrapping around the back of the savior's neck and drawing her closer.

The kiss is magical.

They both feel the burst of magic around them, strong enough to force them to pull apart. Brown eyes widen in surprise.

Emma does the first thing that comes to her mind. 

She turns on her heal and runs to her bug, her new leather jacket forgotten at Regina’s feet as she guns it down the street.

Regina rolls her eyes as a smile she can’t stop crosses her face. She shakes her head, picking up the dropped jacket as her phone rings.

“Yes… Yes, it was true love’s kiss… Your mother and I.”

She doesn’t get in another word as Henry cheers.

“Operation Swanqueen complete!” he cheers as the bug pulls back into Regina’s driveway.

“I’ve got to go now Henry, I love you,” she states, hanging up seconds before Emma tackles her.

Her back connects with her front door as Emma’s lips connect with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say I stopped watching at like season 5, and looking at the wiki to make sure I was getting thing right and wooowww. Wtf happened?  
> Emma had a baby with Hook? Henry has a child with Cinderella? What happened to Ashley, the Cinderella who was in season 1 with the baby? They just added another one? And Regina is Roni? Like, what the hell happened to the show?  
> Hope I don't offend anybody who liked whatever happened, lol.  
> Anyways, let me know if I should add smut? Idk if I wanna add smut, or leave it like it is. Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
